


The Agreement

by BBtheUke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Possessive Sasuke, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBtheUke/pseuds/BBtheUke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to see bloodshed, although witnessing the murder of his parents at the hand of his older brother at the young age of 8 years old did add fuel to the already burning fire within the teen, that wasn’t the reason he wanted blood, no, he wanted it because he had seen his brother in the arms of another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You broke the rules, aniki.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me this is my first fanfic and I'm bringing it from Quotev to here.

Sasuke made his way through the moonlit streets, his mind clinging to the sight that had caused him to leave his home that night, he had seen Itachi getting a bit too intimate with best friend, Kisame Hoshigaki. He had come upon this while returning from school earlier that day.

 

Flashback

 

Sasuke walked out of the school building expecting his brother to be there, waiting for him in their car, yet when he left the building the car was there, a bit too far for his liking, he just didn’t see his brother. ‘Strange… Why would my brother leave the car like this?’ The dark blue haired male said, slowly approaching the car, only to see his brother pinned down to the car seat by a much larger male.

 

Sasuke stood there, watching as the two quickly pulled away from each other, a red blush covering Itachi’s face.“Please forgive me otouto, I really wish you hadn’t seen us in that-”

“Just save it Aniki! I’m way too tired right now so let’s just go home.” The younger male said before entering the car, glaring at Kisame to leave, which he quickly did while saying goodbye to HIS older brother. The car ride was rather quiet, this was because Sasuke knew that if they spoke his blood would only boil more. ‘I should be the one he’s under.'

 

Upon reaching their home the two of them made their way inside, Sasuke pulled his brother into the living room, an angered look on his face as he began to speak.

 

“Aniki… Have you forgotten about the agreement we made years ago?” He said, fiddling with a pen on the coffee table, the tone in his voice reminded the older male of their father when he was scolding either of the two. Itachi gave a small nod in acknowledgement to what he had said.“Then you very well know that I have a say in anything and everything that you do, am I correct?” Itachi nodded again, not really wishing to continue with this conversation. “Then you do know what will happen if you do something like that again…Correct?” Sasuke said, looking down on his older brother, although the difference was mere millimeters it was still enough to get under the skin of the elder and make the younger feel more powerful.

 

Itachi let out a sigh. “Yes, later I will tell Kisame that we can’t continue together.” With that response Sasuke left the room and went to his own to do his homework, leaving Itachi to stare at the pen his brother was once playing with, knowing that this is what he had deserved anyway and even if he tried to get a different outcome he would never go against their agreement.

End of flashback

Sasuke had finally gotten to the blue male’s home, a questioning look filled his face as he thought if this action was really worth it too keep the agreement before clenching his fist tightly.

Flashback 

 

Itachi was on the phone, speaking to his lover about what his brother had told him. “Kisame, as much as I truly wish to continue being with you I’m afraid we can’t continue this.” The older male spoke in a soft tone, listening closely as his partner responded. “I thought he would handle something like this a bit more differently… I see your point.. Once he get’s home I’ll attempt to reason with him, take care, I love you…” Itachi said before hanging up, planning on asking Sasuke if he could bend the rules just this once, little did he know that his younger brother was standing around the corner, listening in on the conversation, a pool of mixed emotions swirling around inside of the younger male.

 

‘I should be the only one he says ”I love you” to...’ Sasuke thought, in a state of shock as the realization of Itachi going against the agreement hit him like a bus.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The agreement was made when Sasuke was twelve, since he was old enough to realize what had truly happened the night of their parents murder, and the sight of his beautiful older brother’s face covered in blood and tears, every single scene unfolding before him, he had been an eyewitness to a gruesome murder and the only thing from telling the police was the fact that his brother was with him when he realized it.

 

Upon this realization coming to him Sasuke confronted his brother, knowing his aniki wouldn’t hurt him. He demanded an explanation as to why he would do such a thing, when all he received was Itachi turning away it only made him more angry, lashing out at his older brother, attempting to inflict some sort of physical pain on the young man. Itachi being taller and stronger at the time easily pinned his brother to the ground, yet his brother still threatened him verbally, causing him to step back.

Sasuke claimed that if he wanted his lips sealed about that one fatal detail of the murder that Itachi would give up everything his past self once stood for, that meant no more “Uchiha Itachi, Konoha’s prodigy.”or anything like that, Sasuke wanted Itachi dead, at least his past self. He also claimed that Itachi would no longer have a private life, everything he did, everything he wanted would have to go through Sasuke and if Sasuke denied it then whatever it was would not happen, as well that if there ever was a physical confrontation between the two that Itachi would have to give up and Itachi, even with these absurd rules, accepted this fate, for he cared too much for his brother.

 

End of flashback

 

This is why Sasuke had to carry through with this, yet he had to do this carefully. Slowly he entered the door to Kisame’s  backyard and made his way up the stairs to the balcony, using one of his credit cards to unlock the door he quietly crept into the bedroom, the form of the sharklike male taking shape in the bed. Quickly Sasuke slipped on a pair of medical gloves, grabbed one of the lamps nearby and straddled the larger male, causing him to struggle, before he began slamming the lamp into Kisame’s head, not stopping until his face was covered in blood and the male under him had stopped moving.

Pulling away, Sasuke began making his way back home, never really noticing how cold winter was in Konoha since before this night, since either his mother or in more recent cases Itachi, would make sure he didn’t leave the house unless he was in the proper clothing, tonight was the first exception. Truth be told he never really noticed how much Itachi looked like their mother either, always a soft, caring look on their faces, a bit more puffy around the cheeks, beautiful eyes and with nice, full lips, a great difference compared to his and his father’s almost permanently emotionless face.

 

Once Sasuke reached home he immediately ran to the bathroom, washing his face with warm water to get rid of some of the blood only for Itachi to burst in. “Sasuke what are you doing out so late at night, and even worse you aren’t even wearing a sweater.” He quickly pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around his younger brother, only to notice a few drops of drying blood at the base of his brother’s neck.

 

Once Sasuke knew that his brother had seen some of the red liquid he had yet to clean he pulled his older brother into a tight hug. “Aniki, let this be a lesson to you, the only one you should be caring for is me.” Sasuke gave Itachi a kiss on the neck, causing the dark grey haired male to squirm. ‘ No, this is wrong… ‘ Itachi thought before his younger brother continued speaking. “I’m the only one that should be holding you.” Sasuke said, leaving a trail of kisses up to the slightly shorter male’s jaw line. Itachi attempted to push at his brother’s chest to get him away yet it seems that he’s lost practice after about 6 years, this caused Sasuke to give a legendary Uchiha smirk. “And lastly Aniki, I’m the only one you can say ‘I love you. ‘ to.” Sasuke stated before claiming his brother’s lips, his smirk turning into a demented smile as his brother attempted to leave his grip once again before finally giving up. After all, giving up was part of the agreement, and so was this.


	2. Have you not learned your lesson, nii chan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set three years after the events of the first chapter, after the muder of Kisame was solved and Sasuke was taken away.

It had been three years since Sasuke has murdered Kisame and claimed Itachi as his own and three years since Itachi had let his brother win and three years since the murder of his former lover was solved by the police, taking his demented brother away from the elder.

 

This devastated Itachi, he had promised to keep his little brother safe at all costs and yet here he was, alone in his home while Sasuke was locked up in a mental asylum after being declared a threat to society once he was proven not guilty for the murder of Kisame Hoshigaki due to reasons of insanity, Itachi wasn’t even allowed to visit since they said that this would most likely worsen the young Uchiha’s mental state and even though it had been little over three years since the two had seen each other he had yet to forget Sasuke’s face as they dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

But since it had also been three years it was time that Itachi had moved on, he had been seeing a former friend from martial arts class of his known as Kakashi Hatake for a few months now, the two had been on many dates together and Itachi trusted the silver haired male enough to tell him anything that came to his mind, even if it was about Sasuke or even his parents.

 

Tonight was another one of their dates, the two had spent a peaceful afternoon at the park, not really doing much besides holding hands, kissing from time to time and talking occasionally, after the sun began to go down the two decided that it would be nice to get something to eat, so the duo made their way to Itachi’s home since he had left his wallet behind.

Once Itachi and Kakashi entered the silver haired male noticed that his partner was taking a bit too long to get his wallet, after a few minutes of searching Kakashi found the slim male in his brother’s room, looking at a picture of his family, more specifically at Sasuke. A sympathetic look filled the man’s eyes as he placed a hand gently on the raven’s shoulder. “Trust me, being there is the best thing for him right now, once he’s released you can receive him with the biggest party you can make, just please wait for now.” The elder Uchiha nodded before turning around and leaving the room to grab what he came for.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh before hearing the phone ring, quickly heading to the living room to pick it up, noticing the raven wasn’t there he picked it up.  
“Hello?” Kakashi said, noticing that whoever was on the other side was very nervous.  
“H-Hello. I...Is U-Uchiha Itachi th-there?” A lady asked, her voice sounded anxious and full of worry as well as sounding as if she was shaking the phone.  
“Yes but he’s busy at the moment, what do you need to tell him?” Kakashi asked.  
“W-Well… I-I’m c-calling t-to tell hi-him that… Uchiha Sasuke has escaped.” She said, the news almost causing Kakashi to pause. “W-We went t-to deliver hi-his m-meal early th-this m-morning and he w-was gone, p-please tell Itachi to be ca-careful. We d-don’t know wh-where he m-might have gone…”  
Kakashi nodded, wondering if he should really worry Itachi with this or not. “Alright… I’ll tell him once I see him, goodbye.” He responded before hanging up. Itachi walked into the room, ready to leave.  
“Who was calling?” He asked, a curious look on his face, in the scarecrow’s opinion it looked rather cute.  
“I’ll tell you over dinner, now let’s go.” Kakashi said, linking arms with Itachi as they left the building.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The nurse in training known as Hinata Hyuga had just hung up, letting out a nervous sigh as she headed back with her co-workers to check up on the progress of finding the young Uchiha. She went running back to them only to be met with the sight of their bloody corpses, she covered her mouth to avoid screaming as he could still be there, quickly she turned on her heel and made her way towards the entrance to call the police until she was stopped by a strange looking nurse, asking what was happening and why she was running. Quickly she began explaining the situation, telling her that they needed to leave and call the police, yet the lady’s grip only tightened on the young lady. Hinata continued to try to pull away but it wasn’t until she looked directly at the nurse’s face that she knew what was happening. On the “lady’s” face was a snake like smile, and “Her” features slowly became more and more recognizable. It was the only other person to have escaped the place, Orochimaru, and he had helped Sasuke escape.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Kakashi and Itachi were enjoying their dinner together, that is until Itachi spoke. “So, now that we’re here, who was it that you were talking to?” He asked once again, a look of dread covered the silver haired male’s face, causing Itachi’s look of curiosity to turn into one of worry.  
“It’s about Sasuke… He escaped.” Suddenly Itachi’s face turned into one of terror, immediately he lost his appetite, pushing away the plate and sitting in silence for a few seconds, the taller of the two frowned at this reaction.  
“I didn’t want to tell you earlier because I knew it would worry you.” Kakashi explained, finishing off what little food he had left before pushing the plate away as well.  
“Well you were right, I am worried. “ Itachi said before standing up and making his way towards the door. “I need to go now, don’t follow me, if he comes back here he’ll most likely try to kill you and I can’t stand losing someone I love again. You see he… Doesn’t like seeing me with other men…” Itachi explained, walking back to Kakashi and giving him a hug and kiss goodbye. “Whatever happens tonight just know that I love you.” The raven said before making his swift exit, leaving a stunned Kakashi who stood there for a few minutes as the other male’s words sink in before chasing after him.

 

Little did the duo know that it had been a while since a certain little brother had been following them, a sly smile on his face. “I say Aniki, isn’t it time to pay a visit?” The young Uchiha stated before carefully shadowing Kakashi.

 

Upon reaching their home Sasuke stood outside as his brother and his former teacher entered and began talking, better said discussing. “I can’t just let you face him on your own.” Kakashi said, pushing Itachi against the wall and placing a hand on either side of the ravens head, making it impossible to escape.  
“Look, with the both of us together we might have a chance at Sasuke if he was unarmed, which he likely isn’t, but I don’t want to risk someone else dying so please go home.” Itachi pleaded, a desperate look on his face as he stared straight into his lover’s eyes. “You have to understand this Kakashi… Look, if he does come around I’ll call you so you can come prepared, I figure that would be best since you could bring some form of protection, is that alright..?”  
The scarecrow turned to the side, not wanting to leave his lover yet what he said seemed like the best thing to do, he pulled back and nodded. “Alright then, but call me if anything happens, even if he does come but doesn’t attack.” Itachi nodded as Kakashi leaned in to give a goodbye kiss but just as their lips were about to connect the door slammed open to find a pissed off little brother.

 

“Aniki, how nice to see you, too bad I have to find you whoring yourself off to another guy while I was cooped up in a tiny room and constantly given medication to feel better.” The hawk said, slowly making his way towards the duo then tackling his former teacher to the ground and pulling out a surgical needle from his pocket, about to stab the man before Itachi went and hit him with a nearby vase, causing the younger to stumble back, blood trickling down the side of his face as Kakashi scrambled to get up. “I see, seems you’ve forgotten about our agreement, this means you’re well overdue for some punishment.” The onyx haired young man stated, standing up and making his next move, swiftly dodging Kakashi’s hit and going to flip and unarm his brother successfully before being tackled by the elder Uchiha and have Kakashi try to pin his arms together but Sasuke managed to hit his former teacher with the vase hard enough for him to pull back.

 

Kakashi’s vision became blurry, now only able to make out the younger Uchiha kicking off his brother and walking over to him, syringe in hand but before he could get too close Itachi pulled him back by the arm before passing out.

 

“Wait! Don’t kill him please! “ Itachi pleaded as he spun around his younger brother so they were facing each other. “I’ll do anything you want, I won’t even tell the police or anyone else about this, so please just calmed down and we can talk.” The elder said in a caring voice, this made Sasuke see his mother instead of his brother causing him to step back and clutch his forehead. Itachi slowly walked towards him with his arms wide open, as if to give him a hug. “See otouto? I’m not going to hurt you as long as you don’t hurt him..”

Sasuke looked at him, the illusion fading away, his blood boiling once again, taking this chance to lung at his older brother, wrapping his hands around the elder’s neck, causing Itachi to yelp in pain and grab his brother’s hands “First, I want you to only worry about me like that, second well… For this part you need to sleep.” Sasuke tightened his grip as Itachi began furiously kicking as a few minutes passed and the elder slumped into the arms of his little brother who was careful not to drop him.

The minutes passed by until it eventually became an hour but by then Sasuke’s handy work had already been completed, He had successfully transported both his brother and his former teacher to a home his parents owned on the outsides of the town. It also wasn’t long after that both of his captives had awoken, Itachi finding himself on a nice comfortable bed with both of his arms tied to the headboard and although it took a little bit of struggling he was able to look around and find Kakashi who was in no better state either, he sat in a corner on the floor, arms and legs tied behind his back as well as tape over his mouth. The two were happy that they were still completely clothes but this didn’t last much since they immediately remembered what had happened and attempted to break lose.

“Don’t struggle you two, the one thing I learned in my time there was that leather binding is much better than rope.” Sasuke stated as he walked in, walking towards Kakashi before roughly grabbing the scarecrow’s chin. “Now watch, I didn’t have to let you live but since my brother asked so nicely I decided to let him keep you alive.” Sasuke let go before kicking the man to the side and slowly headed towards his brother, who would have screamed out if his mouth wasn’t gagged as well. “Aniki… Aniki, aniki, aniki, you really hurt me back there.” Sasuke said, placing a kiss on his brother’s cheek. “I say that after that you would have deserved some punishment?” He whispered into his brother’s ear before pulling away and biting down on his neck hard enough to draw blood from it, causing Itachi to scream into the gag. “But first I need to mark what’s mine…Isn’t that right, nii-chan?”


End file.
